Chris Wood Smut
by yhcniv
Summary: Um This is some smut about Chris Wood and like you i guess. But I need views so I'm tagging Kai and tvd. lol. rating M for a reason, probably should be rated R.


*******Before this starts lmao I just want to put a disclaimer on this. I am only writing this because my mutuals and I were horny as fuck about our favorite celebrity, Chris Wood. So this story is brought to you by a bunch of horny ass teenagers. And it's very very very very explicit.**

 **To Jocelyn, Chloe, Maddie, Londyn, and Deborah*******

 **GAME: TAKE A SHOT EVERY TIME YOU SEE THE WORD 'CUM'**

Part One: Freak Hour =

"Babe, I'm going to the gym, I'll be back in an hour!"

Your eyes perk up at his statement, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before shutting the door. It's been awhile since you've had any time to yourself, since Chris doesn't agree with your methods of self-pleasure.

You run downstairs to your hidden closet - pulling out a shoebox which your mouth waters at. In the comfort of your bedroom upstairs, you pull the purple vibrator out of the box, replacing it's batteries and turning it on. You can feel yourself moistening at the thought, so you decide not to wait.

You slip out of your velvet shorts but leave your panties on - a habit you've grown accustomed to because of Chris. Your shirt was flung off the minute Chris left so you crawl onto the bed in just your black lace panties.

Bringing the tip of the vibrator closer and closer to your vagina, you feel the cool night air brushing against your clit which makes you shudder. Sliding the skinny tip inside, you push it further until your fingers almost slip inside too.

The vibrator is no replacement to Chris, but it will have to work. You start slowly, pulling the vibrator out before slamming it back in like Chris would do. Before you know it, the vibrator is furiously working itself inside you, uncontrollable moans spilling out of your mouth.

As you edge closer and closer to your orgasm, you faintly hear footsteps down the hall, but are too turned on to care. You push the button on the vibrator, and in response it vibrates harder, making you cry out and thrust it in even farther.

Your vision starts to blur before your door bursts open - a furious Chris standing over you. His masculine smells fills your nose, reeking of sweat and musk. In a heartbeat he yanks you up, your face flattening into his chest. He doesn't say anything, instead he grabs the vibrator and works it inside you - faster and harder.

Your moans seem to have a mind of their own, growing louder each time Chris thrusts in. You can feel his lustful eyes never leaving yours, watching every pleasure induced face you make. The bulge in his pants is fairly obvious as his large erection pokes at your stomach.

The blurriness returns to your vision, as you feel a wave of something powerful coming over you. But it all comes to an abrupt halt as Chris yanks the vibrator out of you, picking you up and throwing you to the bed. It takes you a solid minute to realize what is happening, and when you do, you immediately sense Chris' anger.

"Chris, it,-it's not what it looks like!" You try to plead your case, but you already know that there's no way out of tonight's punishment.

"Oh, really? Cause what it looks like is my girlfriend fucking herself when she knows damn well she isn't supposed to be. Am I right?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts! I'm going to punish you, and I'm not going to be easy."

"Chris, please-" Your begging does no good, and you send a silent prayer into the heavens. God knows you love to be punished by your sexy ass, big dicked man you call daddy.

Chris does quick work of removing his clothes - only leaving on his boxers. He sits on the bed and pulls you over his lap, your face facing the floor while your legs dangle on the other side.

"Why were you masturbating?" His question surprises you, so you hesitate, angering him any more if possible. The smack on your ass is loud and raw - the sound echoing through the quiet house. Instead of feelings that sharp twinge of pain you used to feel, you feel the pleasure building inside you once again.

"I'm going to ask you one last time- why were you masturbating?"

"I-I," you gasp, feeling a loss for words as he smacks your ass again. "I was too embarrassed! I didn't know how to tell you that I was horny..." You choke out shamefully, but your answer doesn't seem to bother him at all.

"Princess, if you wanted my cock all you had to do was ask."

You look up into his lust filled eyes as a smirk crosses his face. Hurriedly, he pulls you up by your waist and sits you on the bed, standing in front of you. He's a few feet away but you can still see his remarkably large length begging to escape the confinement of his boxers.

He eyes you with pure deviousness as he slips his hand into his boxers, gliding his hand slowly along his cock. His eyes roam away from yours, the pleasure of his light touches finally getting to him. He groans deeply, the sexiness of his groggy voice making you wetter. Abruptly, he rips his boxers down his legs and marches over to you, his hard shaft staring you in the face.

"Suck." He commands, and you obey, pushing yourself on your knees to take him in your mouth. He collects your hair in his hands, groaning as your tongue swirls around the sensitive head.

"You like the way my cock feels in your mouth huh?" He asks you, but instead of answering, you hum around his dick, making him grow in your mouth and groan. "Savor it baby, swirl your tongue more. Oh fuck yes..."

You pull his slowly out of your mouth, pumping his base with your hand. You stare up into his eyes as you take only the head into your mouth, flicking your tongue over and over.

He throws his head back in pleasure, and starts to thrust violently into your mouth. But instead of cumming with your lips encased around him, he pulls out, staring down at your desperate facial expression.

"Lay back baby, daddy is eat that pussy out until you scream."

You don't hesitate to scoot back on the bed and spread your legs. He crouches down so he is eye level to your sex ; taking a long lick through your folds. You respond by drawing out a long moan - music to his ears as he continues to eat you out like a ravenous man in need.

"Don't move baby or I'll have to start over." He says, laying one of his large hands against your stomach, holding you in place.

His tongue swipes along both sides of your clit, never making direct contact with it. Instead he focuses on ravaging your folds with every swipe of his delicious tongue. His mouth sheathes you completely, his tongue licking everywhere he could reach. Before you know it, he's tongue fucking you, moving at a steady pace. Your juices cover his face, his chin dripping with your arousal. Your core twists, a familiar feeling has returning, as you're right on the brink of a mind-shattering orgasm. But Chris has other plans.

"I'm-I'm, daddy, I'm going to cum!"

"You can't cum yet princess."

"But daddy…"

"What did I tell you about talking back to me? Huh?" Chris says, and if possible, his voice drops an octave deeper.

Slowly, his mouth leaves your crotch, and is replaced by his long, thick finger. When he puts a digit in you, you can't help but thrash around. This time, he pushes you down harder, almost painfully if you were paying attention. You can't even move an inch now from his torturously slow pace. Eventually, he slides in a second digit, moving as slow as the first.

Every time his fingers slide into you, they brush your clit, making you moan louder. You reach down to grip at his hair, and as if finding the right switch his fingers start to speed up.

He adds another finger to your dripping heat, using his last two fingers to press against your clit. He thrusts his hand into you knuckles deep, over and over, until your juices fill his hand like a puddle. You can't help the pleasure washing over you, despite his threatening words.

"If you cum babygirl, I'll have to punish you even more.." But being punished was the last thing on your mind.

His fingers move faster and faster inside you at an inhuman speed and his mouth sucks at the fleshy skin of your clit as you cum, your scream heard by neighbors all around you. You squeeze your eyes shut, refusing to meet the angry stare you know you'll see.

His fingers pull out of you quickly, as he climbs on the bed and hovers over you. His hard shaft brushes against your clit and the fleshy lips of your pussy as you moan.

"Open your eyes." He commands, but you don't budge. Immediately, his hands find your waist, lifting you up to straddle him as your mind almost instantly recognizes your current position.

You're stuck in one of his favorite positions - cowgirl. Your hands find the headboard as you slowly open your eyes, looking down to Chris' lustful gaze.

Almost the instant your eyes meet, he slams you down onto his rock hard cock, filling you up to the hilt. His hips buck upwards into you, faster and faster as you bounce from his movements.

When you moan, his sits up, the new angle taking you by surprise. His warm mouth encases your nipple as one of the hands on your waist drops, rubbing your clit in fast circles. You scream as you feel your second orgasm building.

"Yes! Faster daddy! Please! Harder!" You moan, but he doesn't listen - keeping his steady and solid pace.

Your hands reach upwards to his head, pulling on his hair the hardest you can.

Before you can take your next breath, his hands leaves your clit and grabs your waist again, flipping you over and ramming his cock into you roughly. His mouth attaches to yours, kissing you with the same ferocity he slams into you with. The stars return to your eyes, and as if he can sense your orgasm, he thrusts faster and harder at back-breaking speed.

"I'm about to cum!" The second the words leave your lips, he pulls out of you, sliding his cum covered hand over his length. His hooded eyes close from the pleasure, his dick throbbing in his hand. After a few quick pumps, his thick cum is shooting out all over your silky chocolatey skin.

As you feel your orgasm fading away, and your frustration for Chris growing, you quickly grab the vibrator that had been thrown to the ground, resuming your encounter before Chris came in.

You shove the vibrator inside you at the highest setting, screaming as you thrust it faster and faster. Your warm heart clenches around the skinny plastic, as your whole body spasms and thrashes.

You don't see Chris recover from his orgasm, so you aren't prepared when he yet again yanks the vibrator from your vagina but this time, throwing it out the open window.

His large cock returns to your heat, teasing your outer lips and brushing over your clit. He shoves it in, rolling his hips into yours oh so perfectly. Your body is still thrashing and you feel yourself starting to cum until he pulls out. He holds you down, your orgasm passing over you completely.

This time you scream, the loudest you can, directly at his face. He seems not to notice as he removes himself from you, sitting down in the chair across from the bed.

He waits for you to say something, but when you don't he proceeds to speak.

"You brought this on yourself princess."

"That was mean."

"Yes it was baby. Now you wanna tell me the real reason you were masturbating?" You sigh deeply, before finally telling him the truth.

"I wanted to feel independent. I'm tired of feeling like you do everything for me. I need something to do around here anyway while you're working all the time."

"Baby, you're the most independent woman I know. Now, how bout it?"

"How bout what?"

"Come ride this dick like the independent woman I know you are."

 *******that's it. Over. done. Cancelled. I might make a part 2? I don't know. I'd say it only took me about 3 hours to write this. But I got lazy, on only halfway edited it. So sorry if there are a bunch of errors, just tweet me chrixaswood Anyway, don't text your ex cause you're horny and don't masturabte without locking the door. This is inspired by all my mutuals cause I took some of their ideas for this. Review is this is super bad or super good or whatever. Thanks. Adidas amigos**********


End file.
